Hushed Words
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: Maya was never the one to be blunt. To hide away everything instead of shine a light on the darkness. But there's just so much that a person can hold in, and all of her secrets come pouring out on to the person she least expected to hear her out. 5-Shot (Requested story by SkinnyCaliGurlNy)
1. To Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney show: Girl Meets World._

* * *

Chapter 1: To Home

Her books slammed down loudly onto the table, startling the presence sitting there. She sat down without a word, feeling eyes bore into her profile. Stalling, she slowly began opening the book, eyes locked with the blurb of words.

"Its page 93" he told her.

Maya suddenly shivered, just hearing his voice sent a tingling sensation up her spine. He didn't notice, or perhaps just chose not to say anything. The sound of turning pages put an end to the shivering, and she complied to his sort-of command. Her shaking hand couldn't seem to keep hold of the pages, the thin papers slipping pass her thin fingers.

A sigh was heard before she felt, saw his hand envelop her own, turning the pages faster. She could only stare, and soon found herself long for the warmth of his grasp.

This sudden feeling, being besides Lucas, won't do her any good. She knew it. She just did. What's worst is, for the next month, they were science partners, "buddies" as Mrs. K liked to put it. Around them, the library was filled with the sound of keyboard typing, hushed whispers. After skimming through the third book in the large pile, Maya slammed it shut.

"So what are we going to do for the project?"

Lucas didn't answer, he went on reading. He was always so good at annoying her, even if it were a lot, or a little. He must have been gifted with annoyance. She waited, glaring at him most of the time. Then finally, after a long, long while, the book in his hands came to its back cover and his hands closed them.

"I've got no clue" he replied simply.

"You have got to be kidding." Maya breathed, looking from the book to Lucas' face. He lifted his shoulders, giving a half smile. Maya shook her head in return, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Of course her act was all just to conceal what she felt like inside. A sudden beeping caught her off guard, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Its just my watch" Lucas replied, after he hand turned off repetitive noise. She then caught his form pushing out his chair, and getting up. "I've got to go, the subway takes a while to get to my place"

"What?" Her voice must have had a hint of longing in it, for Lucas turned around, eying her with a raised eyebrow. Maya stuttered to cover up her small slip. "I..um..I mean we didn't even find a topic yet"

"Don't worry too much about it. We still have a long while" Lucas reassured.  
"But I want to find one now." Maya objected.  
"Well, you don't always get what you want" Lucas answered.

He seemed to be the only one that could leave her wordless.

-x-

The two sat silently side by side, letting the subway train rock them into a lullaby. Maya, hugged her book bag close while Lucas besides her had his swung behind him.

"What nothing?"

His voice and comment disrupted her trance, causing her to turn to him with a clearly confused look.

"You know, you've been a little slow these days" Lucas continued, eyes coming to lock on their shoes.  
"Please, I'm always one step ahead of you"  
"Oh, I'm sure" Sarcasm was seen dripping with every word his voice had uttered.

Maya let out a long sigh, her hand brushing away a strand of hair that escaped from behind her ear. Although she didn't seen, she felt his eyes on her. She knew the look that she was getting.

"What?" Maya asked, eyes coming to lock with his green ones. She took in his face, seeing his urging eyes. If that weren't enough:

"What's wrong?" Lucas questioned.

Maya looked up towards the advertisements on top of the seats, eyes searching for what stop was coming up. The view out the window, once blurry began to clear as the train was felt to be slowing down. Both looked up at the sound of a muffled voice from the intercom. "Delayed" was all that Maya need to know that they weren't going anywhere for a bit.

Adults moved around, while the other end of the train was filled with grumbling. Maya risked a glance at Lucas, wondering if she should answer his question. He caught her glance, and there was nothing she could do to pull away.

"You don't have to worry about me. There's nothing wrong" Maya tried.

"It always helps to talk about it. Then you can find a way out" Their profiles were reflected on the window they were sitting in front of, the sun glinting in each others eyes.

"I...It hurts" Maya began, giving in to Lucas' mesmerizing voice. She didn't look at him as she said this, an all too familiar feeling creeping up on her.

"Maya..."  
"Its complicated" she interrupted, looking back into his eyes again for a second time.  
"All that, all my wounds. They hurt. Were, and are hurting"

At the end of her words, Maya pushed her back pack into Lucas' open arms. Then she shrugged off the sleeve of her jacket, and pulled it out a bit, revealing a red of skin near her shoulder. As quickly as she revealed, she hid the wound.  
"I don't want to go home"

Lucas stayed silent, listening to her as she spoke. As her feelings began to pour out, as she was opening up. As she was beginning to become vulnerable.

"I don't want to go into detail..."

"Why don't you tell Riley? Or Mr. Matthews?" Lucas suggested, still holding onto her back pack from before.

Maya stared at Lucas for a moment, before blowing out air through her mouth.

"I can't tell Mr. Matthews..."  
"But-"  
"And Riley?" She turned to look at him, staring into his eyes seriously. "She's...She's just a kid"  
"I want to be treated like a normal person. I don't know how she would feel, let alone her father if he knew"

Just then, Maya caught a whiff of words pass by the window, and she stood up.

"West 145th Street"

Maya took her bag from Lucas just as the train squealed to a stop. She stumbled from the jolt of the train, but he grabbed her wrist before she fell. Maya swung her bag over her shoulders, and with one last glance stepped out train the minute the doors opened.

She hadn't gotten far, before she heard the call of her name above the arriving trains. Maya turned to see Lucas get caught by the closing doors, that reopened after slamming into him. When he arrived by her side she looked at him.

"You're such an idiot. Why'd you do that?" Maya asked.

"Am I the only one who knows?" he asked. He was out of breath.  
"Why do you care?"  
"You're my friend. And I need to know. Answer me Maya" Lucas pressed.

"I guess you are" Maya said, and turned away from him, walking up to the stairs that awaited.

* * *

_Hi! :D I'm PBL, and yes this is my first time in this archive. This is a requested story idea by SkinnyCaliGurlNy. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, and more to come in this five-shot. And I guess this is all for now._

_Till the next chapter, PBL.  
(And don't forget to review. ;))_


	2. Somewhere On The Skin

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Girl Meets World._

* * *

Chapter 2: Somewhere on the Skin_  
_

_Everything is so much easier when you're a kid..._

Maya found herself thinking so as she picked at her tray during lunch. She looked to the side, taking notice of a presence coming close.

"Hey Little Miss Sunshine"

At Maya's greeting, Riley sent her a half smile, taking a seat next to her. Just a few seconds later, did Maya catch her best friend's widened eyes on someone at the other side of the room. Maya didn't need to look up to know. She kept her eyes on her tray, mashing her already mushed potatoes. They now resembled not food but something along the lines of slush.

"Hey Lucas" Riley breathed, eyes locked on only Lucas. Maya fought the urge to glare at her best friend. She also bite her tongue as Lucas smiled, making Riley gush and Maya's insides melt. In that moment, it was then that he looked towards her, green eyes looking deep into her blue ones. She quickly adverted her eyes away, turning to see Farkle come close.

"Hello, ladies. Lucas" Farkle greeted, taking the empty seat besides Maya.

"Hey Farkle" Maya and Riley replied in unison.

"So what are you having today, my lady" Farkle asked curiously, eyes glazing over the mushed pile of potatoes laying on her tray. Maya shrugged in reply, picking up her spoon to play with the slush. Riley's instant answer satisfied Farkle enough to keep him quiet. Lunch dragged on just like any other day, Maya trying to ignore the hungry growl in the pit of stomach by listening to the conversation around her.

"Aren't you going to eat Maya?" Riley asked her best friend, concerned eyes taking over her.  
"No, I'm not hungry" she responded.

Just then, Maya's eyes caught the shortness of her sleeve, letting a red scratch show. Quickly she pulled her arm in, pulling down the sleeve, but still it showed. Maya glanced at her friends that surrounded her. Farkle was eating, while Riley and Lucas were talking on the side. She then chose to do something that she never would have ever thought of doing.

The red fruit punch dripped onto her arm. The side of her dark pants held a red smug, while her comfy sweater was ruined. The lunchroom around her fell into silence, just to be broken by a chorus of never ending, mocking laughter. Maya put on a cold face and walked out, leaving behind the laughter with a slam of the lunch room doors.

-x-

In the bathroom, Maya let out a sigh, taking the paper and drying her sweater and pants as much as she could. She then saw the cut that ran along her wrist. It was so close to her vein. Maya stared at it a moment more, before pushing the dark thoughts away. Maya ran the water one more time, wetting the paper towel and tried desperately to rub the red off of her pants. She threw the last of the paper towels away before putting her sweater back on and opening the door.

Just as she stepped out, she met his awaiting eyes. He walked towards her as she stood frozen to the spot, his eyes the entire time holding her prisoner. When he was close enough, she finally found her voice.

"Hey, creeper much Lucas?"  
"What happened in there?" He asked, entirely ignoring Maya's insult.

"I spilled stuff on my sweater. What else would it be?" Maya said, harshness hiding within her words. Lucas looked at her a moment more before mumbling that Riley wanted to talk to her. He left her soon.

Maya walked to her locker just to be greeted by Riley's standing form by the staircase.

"Gosh, why is everyone sneaking up on my today?" she said out loud.  
"I've been waiting. What took you so long?" Riley questioned.  
"Do you know how hard it is to get red off of a gray sweater?" Maya asked, shoving the sleeve into Riley's arms.

Riley, sighed and leaned on the lockers, as Maya searched for another sweater.

"I brought your backpack" Out of the corner of her eye, Maya caught the item laying next to Riley's feet. Shutting the locker door loudly Maya turned to look at Riley.

"Thanks" and grabbed the book bag.  
"Wait"

Maya turned back to see Riley, come fast at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling up the sleeve just to gasp.

"Riley!" Maya shouted, pulling out of her best friend's grasp harshly.  
"Maya, what happened to your wrist?" Riley said in shock, eyes pleading to Maya. Maya, seeing the fear and worry in her best friend's eyes took hold of her brewing anger. She blew out a long breath of air.

"I just fell Riley. I'm clumsy" Maya replied softly, pulling the sleeve down. Riley still continued to look at Maya. "Its, not really anything to worry about. I'm fine. Really" Riley nodded at her best friend's reassurance. With that the bell rang overhead.

"Let's get to class" Maya suggested. A silence nod was her reply.

* * *

-Time Skip-  
-After School-

Outside, the fall trees glowed with a combination of red, orange, and yellow. Their leaves left a trail on the ground towards the school. Maya waited for what seemed to be a while before she heard the opening of the school doors.

"What took you so long?" Maya asked, addressing Lucas.  
"I had to turn in a few things" he replied.

"Well, we wasted about 10 minutes so let's go to the park about a block away."

Her suggest became a command, when she entirely ignored Lucas' addition of words. They took a walk down to the park, Maya once in a while sending a kick to a small neatly made of leaves on the side of the street. Halfway towards the park, on an abandoned block, after Maya had kicked down yet 9th pile of leaves did Lucas decide to join in. He kicked hard and the leaves flew, causing Maya to let out an unexpected laugh. The leaves gently flew down, returning to the ground once again.

Maya found herself staring, when Lucas' hand came up to her hair, and picked out a leaf that had landed there. He picked it out, and let it fall to the ground.

After that, they walked the rest of the way to the park in a comfortable silence.

-x-

"I was thinking we could do a project on how the tilt of the Earth's axis effects the seasons?"

"Sure" Maya replied simply. As a soft breeze passed through the area, the two remained at the park, talking on and on about their project and what they needed. Soon an hour passed, and Maya finally took notice when the alarm once again beeped from Lucas' watch.

"Okay, so we'll start the researching tomorrow cool?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, that sounds good" Maya replied, adding in a nod.

She picked up her back pack, and swung it over her shoulder, just as Lucas did the same. Together they walked towards the subway station. Silence entered during their short walk, the only sound heard, was the occasional breeze and their soft breathing. Once in a while, a glance from Lucas would come her way, but Maya would pretend not to notice.

"Maya..."

She turned at the call of her name, looking at Lucas questioning silently. He took hold of her arm softly, which she quickly pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maya asked, staring him down.  
"Let me see your arm."  
"Why?"

"Because Riley, that's why" Lucas replied, taking her wrist again.  
"She told you?" Maya asked softly, as Lucas pushed the sleeve up to reveal the large scratch.

"This couldn't possibly from a fall." Lucas mumbled. Maya slowly pulled her arm away, wanting to hide from him.

"Its just..." but she trailed off as she thought of what she was going to say, it was enough for her to keep her silence. Lucas waited patiently for her reply, although she had pulled her arm away, Lucas still held onto her wrist.

"Sometimes...I..get..bored?"  
"You did this?" Lucas asked, eyes widening at the realization.

"My life is much more difficult then you think Lucas. I need away out of the pain" Maya said loudly, eyes staring at him.  
"But there are so many other things you could have done. Why did it have to come down to this?" Lucas asked.

"Because I've had enough" Maya said. "I can't take being beaten at, by words. I can't take it anymore being invisible" Lucas looked at her, stunned by her words.

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow"

* * *

_And that is a wrap on chapter 2. I do apologize if the characters do seem a bit OOC. Or maybe a lot. But I can't help it. :) I'm thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you very very much. :) For the most part, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and till next time, PBL. _


	3. No Lights, Please

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World._

* * *

Chapter 3: No Lights, Please

The door opened to a messy apartment, dirty clothes flung over the table. Seen on the floor, everywhere. The rug was matted in a few places with heavy stains, and the lights were mostly turned off. Except for the kitchen. Maya took in a breath and pushed the door close with a loud slam.

"I'm home" Maya called out.

The sound of plates and cups moving around in the kitchen was her reply. Maya looked at the kitchen doorway, willing her mother's form to appear, but she already knew that, that was a long shot. Still Maya waited, sparking a little hope inside. Her wait came to nothing, as Katy didn't even come out, or say anything to her. Mixed emotions welled up inside her just like any other day and Maya could only silently grab her bag and retreat to the little comfort of her tiny room.

Maya let her backpack drop to the floor, as she heavily sat down on her bed. The covers reminded her of sleep, and once those thoughts entered her mind, Maya wanted to do just that. And so, she stood back up and closed the door, forcing the light to escape.

Now sitting in the dim lighting, Maya moved to the covers and pulled them up close to her chin, letting honks of traffic below and dots of light outside her window become the soothing hand that puts her into a deep sleep.

-x-

The covers dropped to the floor as Maya jousted awake from her dream. She breathed hard, hands turned to fists at her sides. Her eyes flickered around the shadowy objects that surrounded her in the darkness.

In the darkness she sat, trying to recall memories of what made her so...so like that. Her mind was fuzzy, and her sleepy eyes weren't much help, seeing only monsters sitting near her bedside. Maya's eyes widened at the shadows that surrounded her. She searched for her blanket, no longer there but on laying limp on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw that the blanket was besides a monsters, it's hands stretched out in mid-grab. She held her breath in, eyes wide of fear.

Maya stumbled towards the light switch, although only a few steps away, in her dreamlike perspective was more then a million miles. When she finally got there, and flipped the lights on, did Maya finally distinguish what the shadows were.

She thought that her backpack was out to get her. That her books on the side were little monsters. Lowering herself to her knees with a tired breath, Maya began to collect everything that had fallen. As she returned her books to her backpack, Maya realized that she still hadn't done her homework. She was about to pour her books onto her desk, when the pang of pain in her stomach stopped her mid-way.

Hunger growled loudly. And it could only be ignored for so long. Maya put her books down onto her desk and opened the door, where the light then returned to her room. She dragged her feet to the kitchen, feeling the energy drain from her with every step. The growl her stomach emitted caused her to quicken and when she was finally standing in the light of the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to find that she was all alone.

Maya roamed the kitchen, searching for food. Opening the cabinets, drawers, and refrigerator. She finally came up with all but a little bit of leftovers from two days ago. The lasagna was then put into the microwave and take int out after a few seconds.

At the sight of her dinner, Maya lost all her appetite. Although her thoughts may have left the subject, her stomach would not let her be and with another growl was the push to get her to sit down. Reluctantly sitting down, Maya stared down the dinner. She forced herself to eat.

_Better to have something, then nothing._

-x-

Her eyes felt strained as they sat under the light, looking down at the numbers on the worksheet. Maya's head always somehow fell to the side. Her focus wavered as the hours of sitting there dragged on. She let out a sigh and let her pencil fall to the desk when she turned to see the second side. Maya put her head in her hands, frustrating threatening to spill out if she didn't stop it soon.

She didn't need to anything more, for her drowsy head fell into a deep sleep just as the lights above her darkened.

* * *

-Time Skip-  
-Early Morning-

Maya awoke with a yawn. Stretching her arms out wide. She looked out the window to see sunshine fill her bedroom.

And just like that, realization came in an instant.

"Oh no"

The homework was barely done. And the paragraph that Mr. Matthews had assigned wasn't even on paper. Maya let out a frustrated groan, at her own irresponsibility and turned to look around the room.

_Where is the clock?_

Maya then saw her smart phone by her side and quickly grabbed, and turned it on just to see that she was up a little over 10 minutes her usual time. Maya looked around, thinking, planning. Could she, possibly finish all her homework in 10 minutes?

_No..._

She stared at the piece of paper. Her eyes then turned back to the phone, and she widened her eyes in shock at how much time has passed. Maya bit her lip, and then put the pencil down, turning away from her unfinished work.

_Guess I'll just have to go without that._

-x-

The subway rocked back and forth constantly. But there was no rhythm to it. Whenever her pen pressed down on the paper, did the subway joust the folder under forward, making a line across the white loose leaf. She was running out of paper with every mistake she made. Finally, after much time, Maya finally found her way to cope with the sudden jolt of the running train. With every stop she wrote more and more. A lot of work turned to little to none. Just one more sentence for Mr. Matthew's assignment and...

"Maya?"

Her face looked up quickly, and she slammed the paper over on its side. He looked down on her, eyes curiously trying to uncover what she was hiding. Maya pushed her books and all her finished work into her bag. All the while she did, thoughts of insults and comebacks fluttered back and forth. But for so reason, none of them made sense.

"Stop" Maya tried, as she zipped up her book bag.  
"Just finish your homework." Lucas said, taking the newly empty seat next to her.  
"What? What makes you think-" but her words were silenced by his knowing look.

"I'm done anyway" Maya said.

"Why didn't you just do it at home?" he questioned. Her thoughts ran, finding a way to answer his sentence.

_Flash Back: This Morning_

_She pushed all of her books and paper into her back pack and zipped it. With that she ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She caught her tired look in the mirror, and stared at herself for a bit. Not wanting to look tired she opened the drawer and took out the pills. Putting the two capsules into her palm, she gulped it down. She ended with a harsh cough, before heading back to her room._

_She's been feeling like a cloud ever since._

"Maya?" Lucas asked. She saw his worried expression. Worried he was of the long pause, and the answer that he should have gotten by now, but wasn't there. She tried to look at him, but couldn't bring herself to.

"I'm a little tired...I guess?"

Lucas opened his mouth to ask, but could do no more, when Riley's smiling face was seen. His thoughts were silenced. Their conversation was no more.

* * *

_Yup, that's it. Thank you so much for all the support and likes. :) You readers are the best of the best. Till the next chapter, with much love, PBL. _


	4. The Growl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World._

* * *

Chapter 4: The Growl

"Hey guys" Riley greeted, smiling eyes and face turning to look at her friends. With one last glance at Maya, Lucas turned his eyes to look at Riley.

"Hey"

Riley smiled back almost instantly, barely able to hold in her grin. Lucas smiled back at her, and Maya couldn't bring herself to look away. No matter how much it hurt. As the train rocked in its random sick making motion, Lucas stood up and offered Riley his seat. She objected at first, despite really needing it. In the end, (or after a tug to the book bag strap from her best friend) Riley sat down. After staring a while into Lucas' eyes, Riley then turned to Maya, who had stayed quiet throughout most of the ride.

"How was the homework for you?" Riley asked, concern hidden within her voice.  
"H-homework" Maya stuttered.

"Yeah" Riley answered slowly. Maya tried to avoid her friend's prying eyes, feeling drowsy and tired. The pills must be starting to wear down.

_Only a three hours? What a rip off._

"So Riley, don't you think the math homework we got yesterday was really hard?"

Thankfully, Lucas stepped in, drawing Riley's attention away from her like a moth to the light. One side, she was grateful for Lucas' interruption. Maya didn't want to have to endure Riley's never ending questions. But on the other, it burned inside of her to see him with her. Falling head over heels for each other. Maya brushed away the strand of fallen hair away from her face. She listened to the sound of their voices, mixed with the loud roll of the train wheels as it rode on the tracks.

* * *

"Alright, who can tell me something about World War 2?" Mr. Matthew's voice question the class.

Most of the class was quiet, while some shyly raised their hands to answer.

"Maya?"

The call of her name was barely heard in her ears. It took Maya a long while to finally process her called name and that it was her turn to speak.

"Yes..." Maya answered slowly, feeling the wrath of a morning gone on without breakfast.

"Do you know any facts about World War 2?" Mr. Mathews asked. She felt pressured to give a correct answer, though she knew none. The empty silence of the classroom wasn't much help.

"Um..m.." Maya began, trying to stall. She caught Mr. Matthew's patient eyes, urging her to continue. Maya's eyes frantically ran along the blank lines of her paper, trying to find the answer in all of the white. She turned to look at Riley, who had the same urging look as her father did. Maya let out a soft sigh before speaking up again.

"I don't know"

Mr. Matthews nodded at her before walking back to the chalk board at the front of the room. As he started his lesson, Maya felt a poke from the side and turn to meet eyes with Riley. They then had a silent conversation.

_Why didn't you answer the question?_ Riley mouthed, widened eyes staring straight at her. Maya replied with a small lift of her shoulders.

_You knew the answer. You could have gotten it right. _Riley continued. Maya and Riley both glanced towards the front, where Mr. Matthew was checking around the class. Their conversation then was stopped by a pause. Once Mr. Mathews began to speak again, did Maya answer Riley.

_I didn't know the answer, so I couldn't have gotten it right. _Maya's harsh tone was seen by the glare in her eyes at Riley.

"Alright now class, pass up your homework from last night and you'll have them graded and given out again after lunch"

Shuffling papers and voices came together to form one big choir of noise in Maya's ears. She took the papers that were handed to her from behind and added her own to the top of the pile. As Mr. Matthews walked along the rows front rows, Maya felt sick. Her stomach wanted to rip open from with in and by the time Mr. Matthews came to her row, she could barely look up to hand him the paper.

"Maya?"

His voice barely left her ear before she pushed passed him, shoving the papers in the process and running out of the classroom.

Mr. Matthew's widened eyes shot a look at his daughter, which he quickly dismissed when she asked to leave.

-x-

"Maya? Maya are you in there?" Followed by another knock to the stall door. The said girl closed her eyes at the call of her name, trying to muffle out the noise that came with it. Her throat burned, her eyes were stung by the wave of tears. Yesterday's bite sat in the toilet water, its stench just made Maya want to vomit more.

_Just push it all out._

"Maya...Please open the door" Riley's soft voice pleaded. Maya shook her head, letting her hair fall to cover her face. Mustering all the strength she had, she uttered one word.

"No..."

"Maya! C'mon. Maya!" The locked stall door shook as her best friend banged and pulled on the other side. Maya laid her head in her hands, letting the tears fall onto her leggings and sweater sleeve. After a time the banging lessened to nothing, and Riley's begging voice was nowhere to be heard. It was then that she lifted her head up and wiped at her reddened eyes and tear streaked face. Maya took in a deep breath, which she gagged, the stench still strong in the air.

Pushing herself to her feet, Maya flushed the toilet and got out, washing her face as much as she could and trying her best to rid of the stench. She splashed the cool water onto her face and grabbed a paper towel to dry off. With a push on the grey bathroom doors, Maya left.

-x-

The hallways were empty. Silent. But with the little strength that she had, Maya barely noticed. She stood in the hallway, lost for a moment as she tried to think.

_They're all at lunch._

Maya's stomach lurched at the thought. She needed the food, but she won't eat. For the sake of looking normal, she won't eat. Her eyes glanced around the empty hallway. She the took steps towards Mr. Matthew's classroom to get her back pack. But quickly she drew back, catching a glimpse of Mr. Matthew's profile from the window. With a heavy sigh, Maya decided just to go home.

Her eyes glanced at the classroom window one last time before she turned away, walking down the hallway.

Only a few steps had been taken when she heard it. The sound of name, echoed pass the lockers towards her ears. Maya didn't turn around, but began to quicken as the noise of advancing steps neared her. Her name was repeated again, louder this time. She didn't let Riley see her like this, and she won't let him see her like this.

Fast walking transformed to running. Maya raced up the stairs, just to hear Lucas' steps gain on. Maya frantically looked around the hallways, the sound of his steps living in the back of her mind. She ran down a few steps, jumping from another. Another hallway she ran pass, lockers lined besides her of many colors. As she ran pass the colors blurred becoming one of nothing.

She ran blindly towards blue metal doors, slamming her body into them. She rebounded back harshly, her bare arm red. Maya breathed heavily, running back to the door and pulling on the handle, pushing and pulling. The noise that she created made her ears ring, but she had to get out.

_Push Harder!_

Tears spilled as the frustration of opening a mere door seemed nearly impossible. The small glass on the door showcased the outside, mocking her. Making everything so close, when it was truly impossible for her get to. Her hands became fists has she pounded on the door, prying at it to open for an escape.

_OPEN!_

"OPEN! UP!" Maya screamed between gasps.

Voices escaped the cracks of the noise. Her hands were pulled away from the door. Soon, so was her consciousness...

* * *

_And a wrap-ish? Not really much of a cliffhanger, but welp, that's all I've got. :) I know, should've have updated sooner, but I'm a lazy bum. :P I do hope that everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll update soon. I'll try! :) Now that I'm done with a school project, I have all the time in the world and will certainly write fanfiction to my heart's content. _

_Remember to R&amp;R, Thank you so much for the love, and till the next update, PBL._


	5. Stayed the Day

_Disclaimer I do not own Girl Meets World._

* * *

Chapter 5: Stayed the Day

_OPEN UP!_

Her words. The loudest of her scream, repeated itself over and over in her head. Ringing endlessly in her ear. Here she sat, on a small cot in the nurse's office, awaiting her fate. She felt lonely, despite the other lingering presence that sat within an arm's length away.

"Maya..."

"Shut up" she replied. Along with he, she caught herself off guard. After her command, Lucas kept his silence and no words were exchanged. Her unclear, hazy memory could not grasp the past, and she didn't want to ask what happened. But she needed to know. The door opened and in stepped Mr. Matthews, along with the principal. Their faces were serious, grim, unwelcoming to Maya's eyes. She caught Mr. Mathews' glance at the principal, which quickly got him to leave. Lucas looked from the teacher to his friend, feeling awkward in the place he was put in.

"Lucas, go wait outside" Mr. Matthews directed. Lucas sent one last glance Maya's way and left before she could say anything else.

"Mr. Matthews-"  
"I called your mother," Mr. Matthews began. He looked at her long enough to see her forming words, disappear as her lips closed. "I couldn't talk to her for long, but she has given you permission to go home."

"Maya do you want to go home?"

She looked up towards him, but quickly she looked back down.

"No. I'm fine staying here" Maya replied. His eyes questioned her, unsureness mixed with soothing brown. Maya took in a shaky breath and added, "I'll be okay. There's only a two more periods to go anyway" Maya tried a small smile. Smiling a smile of his own, Mr. Matthews helped her off the cot. She waved to him before slowly making her way to her next class. As the door of the nurse's room came to a close, overhead the bell rang signalling the start of class.

* * *

The doors opened, students pouring out from everywhere. Maya felt lost in the midst of the crowd of swarming teens and kids. She pushed her way pass many, and after an agonizing long while, made it out of the sea. She grabbed an open seat on the nearby benches and her eyes started to search among the crowd. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes that added up. The number of students leaving and pouring out lessened, and she became the few lingering the grounds on a Friday afternoon. Scanning the area one more time, Maya decided that she must have missed him.

With a sigh, Maya got up to leave. As she turned away, she stopped herself, catching something in the corner of her eye. Maya turned back to face the school doors, opening. Lucas' profile was soon seen, his backpack swinging on one of his shoulders. As his eyes looked out at the leaf covered side walk, his eyes landed on her.

Her breathing stopped. The air clawing its way out of her lungs before she had even taken in a breath to fill them. As their eyes locked, she felt something, although the distance between them. Her eyes followed him, as he walked down the stairs and headed to her, closer with every step.

She continued to stare when he was standing in front of her, nervous rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you, okay?"

Maya directed her eyes towards him, hoping that he understood her with just the way her green eyes showed.

"Maya?"

"I'm okay" Maya replied softly, tearing her eyes from him. Clearing her throat she continued, "I was just thinking, maybe we could do some more research on the project?" Lucas looked at her, and he thought a little before he answered.

"Okay, let's go to the library"

-x-

Small piles of magazines and thick books surrounded the two. Taking out their notebooks, they each jotted down notes as they read, exchanges words once in a while. Maya found herself looking at the book more so then reading it. Words from page to page, became repetitive. Her eyes skimmed the pages, while the pencil in her hand never wrote anything down. Meanwhile, across from her, Lucas' head was buried deep with in a book about Earth's gravity.

_He takes forever to read one page..._

Maya took that into note, as she saw his focused eyes move with each word he read. A small smile crept upon her lips as she saw so. Looking at him a little longer, she saw the way his hair was combed to the right. How his brow furrowed, when he concentrated.

Her startled eyes looked up to his face as he closed the book loudly, ending it. Her eyes came to his face, just as his came to hers.

"You have anything?" Lucas asked, glancing towards the open notebook by her books.  
"Um..m.." Maya stuttered, eyes glancing back and forth from the book to her barely filled notebook.

Lucas got out of his chair, and came to stand behind her, looking down from above. She didn't need to look at his face to know the unsure look she was getting. Closing her eyes, Maya spoke up softly.

"I couldn't find anything to write down..."  
"That's o-" the beeping of his watch cut him short, ending his reassurance.

"I've got to go" Lucas told her, walking back to his seat to get his coat, back pack and some books. Maya couldn't find anything to say, although she wished he stayed longer. All she could do, was accept it and pack her things just like he did. At least together, they walked out of the library.

* * *

Walking along the street, a chilly breeze swept through the air, blowing away a few leaves that loosely clung to the branches of the trees. Maya rubbed her arms up and down, having forgotten her sweater in school. She continued walking on, taking notice of Lucas' stopped steps after she had taken more then a few steps in front of him.

Or it could have been the fact that she grabbed his wrist.

"You're cold"

She struggled slightly in his grasp, but he pulled her towards a nearby store. Her feet were forced to follow the direction they were pulled in. They jogged towards the front of the store, where when standing in front of the window, Maya could feel the heat of the inside trying to escape. It warmed her up, as his hand held on to her wrist. But just as the thought came, it faded, as his hand let go of hers.

"Here do this" he directed. Lucas then put his hands in front of each other, almost like he was about to clap, but he rubbed them together breathing heat into them as they parted. Maya stared at him oddly, confused on why he had to show her so slowly.

"Do you know how to do it?" Lucas asked.  
"Of course I know" Maya replied and did as she saw.

For a while the two stood like that, feeling the warmth of the pizzeria touch their backs.

"Hey Lucas" Maya began.  
"Yeah"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Just for..."

Once again, silence was broken by an all too familiar sound. Lucas' curious eyes turned to look at the watch on his hand and turn off the alarm.

"For?"

"What is that alarm even for?" Maya suddenly asked. Bothered greatly she was by the timing the alarm had.  
"Um..um"  
"Lucas" Maya said strongly, no longer leaning on the window of the store. He let out a sigh besides her before he spoke.

"You and I..."  
A trailed off sentence, with a big wide gap.  
"You hate me, don't you Maya?" Lucas asked, green eyes boring into her.  
"What..what do you mean?" she said. Her voice was beginning hard to control.

"Hate...Hate is pretty strong. What I mean is...You don't..never liked me. Right?"  
Maya kept her silence.  
"...This alarm rings every two hours. I time myself so you don't have to spend so much time with me."  
"But I like hanging out with you" Maya blurted out.

Lucas looked at her wide eyed in shock.  
"I..um.."  
"You like hanging out with me?" Lucas asked, controlled shock with every word.

_Just get it over with._

Taking in a comforting breath, Maya looked at Lucas. It was only for a second that they held each others' gaze.

"Lucas...I..actually don't hate you"

"I like you" Maya said, voice shaking. Her eyes looked up to his face, where Lucas looked back a small smile on his face. She caught the soft 'oh' come out of his mouth. "Like, like you" she continued, verifying with her tone of voice different.

"I'm glad, you like me" He said, the same tone used for 'like'. Looking into his eyes, she was happy to see that he understood her idea.

"And I'm..I'm sorry" Maya added.  
"Sorry?"  
"Sorry about snapping at you earlier. It was just-"  
"Its okay Maya" Lucas reassured, a smile spreading across his face. His reassuring eyes looked over her with an added nod.

He caught her by surprise with a hug that came out of nowhere.

A smile spread across her face, as she returned his surprise.

* * *

_The End.  
I hope every one found that enjoyable, and Happy Ending Happiness. :D  
Yippee!  
Please be so kind as to review, I would really appreciate it.  
Besides that, thank you so much for all the support I have gotten for this story.  
THANK YOU!_

_And for now, I bid you farewell, and hope to see all of you soon. :) Much Love, PBL._


End file.
